peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Simon Peter Hughes
Archives:User talk:Simon Peter Hughes/Archive 01 Untitled Do you know a reason why Schulz decided to break up the Peppermint Patty/Pig-Pen relationship? (PeppermintPen?) :No. Like you said, the reason is unknown. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 00:19, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Hello! Glad to meet you. Hello, Mr. Hughes. I'm MetaKnightFan4. I've been reading on this wiki for over a year, and I decided to join as an editor. Pleased to meet you. I'm brand new to editing on Wikia, so I might make some mistakes. If you come across any errors I make, I sincerely apologize in advance. Thanks for making this a great wiki, and I look forward to helping here. MetaKnightFan4 (talk) 14:40, August 12, 2017 (UTC) MetaKnightFan4 :Sometimes I'll respond to general posts on Simon's talk page--I don't think he minds. Let me personally welcome you and ensure that any mistakes made by someone who wants to help are not a big deal--we're happy to have you. Let me know if you feel like you need help. —Justin (koavf)·T· · 16:18, August 12, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks for the welcome! I'm glad to meet you. And thank you for the notification, and it's comforting to know that it's not a big deal. Thanks again! MetaKnightFan4 (talk) 18:42, August 12, 2017 (UTC)MetaKnightFan4 :::And I'll personally greet you too and echo what Koavf just said. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 03:11, August 13, 2017 (UTC) :::::Thanks again! Glad to join the group. MetaKnightFan4 (talk) 01:24, August 14, 2017 (UTC)MetaKnightFan4 ::: Songs I was wondering if it would be okay to make infoboxes for the songs. It would probably have categories like, "Media", "Performers", "Composer" and "Previous/Next Song" (for stuff from musicals/musical shorts). Would that be alright? Neverland8 (talk) 22:42, August 15, 2017 (UTC) Hi, I was also wondering if it'd be okay to make an infobox for the musicals. I know there's only two, but I think it'd be helpful to have if you're okay with that. Let me know if that's okay, and thanks! Everyone here is super nice! :D Neverland8 (talk) 21:11, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Thanks so much! I have another idea for the musical stuff (sorry I'm super focused on those, the two musicals are kinda my special interest rn). For the songs that have alternate/changed lyrics, I was wondering if I could try to do "hide/show" templates for the alternate choices (similar to the hide/show templates under the History Section on This Wiki . Or, possibly, under the Lyrics section here . Thanks! Neverland8 (talk) 16:48, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Would it also be alright to make infoboxes for Actors/People who've worked on Peanuts stuff? I'm sorry if I'm getting annoying in asking for everything, I just don't want to do anything wrong. Neverland8 (talk) 00:21, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Thanks :D Neverland8 (talk) 17:57, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Broomstick Respectfully disagree here, Broomstick is very much a character within the context of Sally's imagination. He is a horse. Yeah, manifested via a broom, but compare for example Lily's Driftwood Bay where the majority of the cast are pieces of driftwood that a girl is playing pretend with. Surely wencould at least list Broomstick on Sally's page or a list of minor chars. How about the Great Pumpkin for comparison? Also inanimate. talk2ty 06:40, August 27, 2017 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MR. HUGHES!!! I hope you have a GREAT time. I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. School came, and I got busy. I'll try to still be able to help out, however. Have a great birthday! MetaKnightFan4 (talk) 00:15, August 30, 2017 (UTC)MetaKnightFan4 Oh! It's your birthday! Happy Birthday!!! Neverland8 (talk) 01:19, August 30, 2017 (UTC) A Question Regarding what's Canon Hi! I wanted to ask a question about Peanuts, and figured I would ask you. Now, I know the TV specials are non-canon, and the movies are also. However, the entire collection of the nearly 50 years worth of strips is all canon. (I think.) What I want to ask is, what about the stories and whatnot that Schulz himself wrote, specifically the collection of 7 story comics shown in Volume 26 of The Complete Peanuts? (I'm assuming you have it.) Are those canon, as Schulz wrote those himself and they're basically larger comics, or are they not, not being part of the core strip? MetaKnightFan4 (talk) 12:34, September 13, 2017 (UTC)metaknightfan4 :"I know the TV specials are non-canon"? —Justin (koavf)·T· · 17:51, September 13, 2017 (UTC) Forums http://peanutsforum.freeforums.net/ Thanks, Maddox121Maddox121 (talk) 13:02, September 30, 2017 (UTC) Unused files We have so many unused and really unnecessary files here. I have proposed deleting them en masse. What do you think? 23:16, October 7, 2017 (UTC) :Yes, I think that's the right thing to do. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 04:04, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Wow Have you seen this? http://peanutsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AllPages —Justin (koavf)·T· · 10:55, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Please have a look at these two and give your feedback *Unknown characters *Peanuts Wiki:To do Especially the latter. Thanks. —Justin (koavf)·T· · 23:49, October 8, 2017 (UTC) : Hi! I know I'm not Mr. Hughes, but I'm still willing to help. I have access to one of those Peanuts Strips that needs dated, so I can find that later. I'll also try to help out with the other stuff. MetaKnightFan4 (talk) 00:13, October 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot, Meta. Anything is appreciated. —Justin (koavf)·T· · 04:00, October 9, 2017 (UTC) To prevent these videos from being categorized as unused .]] .]] Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 08:25, October 10, 2017 (UTC) Feedback requested Please see Category:Strips collected in The Complete Peanuts, Volume 01. What do you think? —Justin (koavf)·T· · 03:56, October 14, 2017 (UTC) :it looks nice. What else do you want me to say? Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 10:32, October 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Does it make sense as a navigation scheme, is there anything missing, is anything confusing? —Justin (koavf)·T· · 18:00, October 14, 2017 (UTC) :::Just a ping here. Also, can you take a look at my suggestions on the to do list and tell me what you think or propose more of your own? I value your input a lot and I don't want to go rogue and make a fundamental change without your feedback or at least benign neglect. —Justin (koavf)·T· · 01:42, October 26, 2017 (UTC) ::::Also, do you want to take the lead on formatting all those new comic strip pages by Seeyan? I don't want to take it for granted that you'll do it but you usually do. Thanks. —Justin (koavf)·T· · 01:43, October 26, 2017 (UTC) Untitled Please don't delete the pages. I need time to upload one pic by one pic... If you delete, I have to re-do all the things again. Thanks! (unsigned by User:Seeyan) The Mayor I apologize for creating the Mayor page with so little info. I was intenting to add more info later on if not someone would back me up. I hope it wasen't any trouble. TheGreenBeetle (talk) 03:40, October 23, 2017 (UTC)TheGreenBeetle :It's not a problem as such but in this case, there's nothing more to say about the character. What else could be added? —Justin (koavf)·T· · 08:16, October 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Exactly. The problem wasn't that the page was a stub, it was that it would always stay a s stub. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 12:22, October 23, 2017 (UTC) :::And in the case of some stubs, creating a redirect is very helpful. Just incorporate that content into a bigger article and that the original short one can be useful. In this case, I don't think it's very likely that anyone will search for "The Mayor" or if he does, will not necessarily be looking for this character. —Justin (koavf)·T· · 17:24, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Hi Hughes So sorry for making fun of you 7Up11 19:59, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Dolores, etc. Thanks for that. What video are you referencing here? —Justin (koavf)·T· · 17:37, November 8, 2017 (UTC) :Here's the trick: I use Monobook and you (evidently) use the default skin. When I open a private browsing window, I see the video. :/ —Justin (koavf)·T· · 06:48, November 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Well that explains that mystery. What do you think of the video? Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 06:50, November 9, 2017 (UTC) :::Agreed: it's low-hanging fruit, "pivot to video"-style video which is fine enough but does not really give you any meaningful context, fudges on some facts, provides no value to the wiki, and makes it slitely less user friendly. Also, being consulted first would have been nice. —Justin (koavf)·T· · 07:18, November 9, 2017 (UTC) Just in case I'd better store this image here, just in case. `Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 03:57, November 22, 2017 (UTC) When Will "The Peanuts Movie" make its network debut? I'm guessing in the next few months My edit on Charlie Brown I only removed the dead-link photo, added missing tag, re-positioned texts, removed underscores, and transferred the photo of Charlie kissing the LRHG to his relationship with the said character section. RGL Victor (talk) 12:34, February 12, 2018 (UTC) :Well, like I said, please provide an edit summary when you remove content from a page. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 02:06, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Hello. Could you please delete the "Tiny Toon Adventures" page? It's not even part of Peanuts. Actually, forget it. Main Page Hello Simon, I'd just like to inform you of a small error on the main page: In the "Other Comic Strip Wikis" section, the "Garfield wiki" (where I'm an administrator) is written "Garfrield". All thanks in advance. Cooljoe01 (talk) 18:52, August 2, 2018 (SAST) :Fixed. hank you for pointing that out. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 01:19, August 3, 2018 (UTC)